


I'm too old for this

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Steve gets knocked out during a mission. Adorable banter ensues.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Comments: 25
Kudos: 155
Collections: Team Fluff





	I'm too old for this

**Author's Note:**

> Team Fluff fill for Stony Games - Growing old Together

“Hey, wake up. Come on,” Tony shook Steve's shoulder gently, trying not to jostle him too much, but he wasn’t moving. He tried not to let the panic kick in, but he saw how hard the hits had been coming in, how far Steve had been thrown before his repulsor disintegrated the last bot, and it made it hard not to think the worst. “Please, wake up, Steve,” he pleaded softly, letting his forehead drop to rest on Steve's chest.

Seconds that felt like much longer passed before Steve woke with a start, gasping. Tony let out a thankful breath, moving to look at him, cupping his cheek, unable to resist touching him.

“Tell me no one kissed me,” Steve rasped out, coughing a few times near the end. He still managed a smile, the mischievous twinkle in his eye making Tony roll his own.

“One, that's my line. Two, not cool. I thought I really would lose you this time.”

Steve tried to sit, but only groaned in pain and lay back down on the ground. “Not happening on my watch, sweetheart. I told you on our wedding day-"

“ _Nothing short of the world ending will stop me from growing old with you_ ,” they both recited, the words etched in their memory, words they'd both repeated to one another too many times to count since that day.

“I remember.”

“I do think I am starting to get too old for this though,” Steve huffed between more groans. “I’ll just lie here a bit longer. Maybe have a nap.”

Tony smiled down at him. “You’re just looking for an excuse for me to fly you home.”

“Damn. Am I that obvious?” Steve chuckled, which only resulted in more groaning and him reaching for his side.

“FRI, give me a read on Steve's injuries?” Tony put the face plate down, looking through the data flashing before him. “You love it when I manhandle you with the suit on.”

“Everyone knows that. It’s hot, what do you want me to say?”

Once the assessment from the AI was done, Tony retracted the face plate again. “Pretty sure I can get you home without making anything worse, or we can wait for Nat to get here with the truck. Had to make a few detours cause of debris and stuff.”

“Home, please,” Steve asked. “Maybe we can start talking about retirement?”

Tony snorted out a laugh, knowing the conversation wouldn’t be happening. “How about we start with ‘How not to throw one’s self in harm’s way recklessly' instead?”

Steve nodded. “That works too. I really _am_ getting too old for this shit. Wasn't worth it.”

“For it to make you swear, gotta be bad.” The face plate went back down, FRIDAY letting him know she had reached Natasha. He gently scooped Steve up, careful as ever with his injuries. “Come on, princess. Let's go home.”

Steve smiled and placed a kiss on the armour's cheek as his arms wrapped as much as they could around Iron Man's neck. “My hero.”


End file.
